Captain Flamingo
Captain Flamingo (real name Milo Powell) is one of the main characters of the series. He is a 9 year old boy who dresses up in a flamingo outfit to save little kids in trouble, although when he meets Dib and the others he extends it to the Multi-Universe He is the 3rd main male hero to join M.O.D.A.B, after Dib and Bender. Greatest Strength: His determination and kookiness Greatest Weakness: His lack of common sense when dealing with some problems (which Lizbeth points out fairly often, as well as the simple solution) Best Friends: Lizbeth and Dib Worst Enemies: Commander Whooping Crane, Warrior Monkey, Lord Commander Alignment: Good Voiced by: Tabitha. St. Germain His theme Physical Description: He is a small boy squared shape according to his best friend and love Lizbeth. He is a red head with the usual eye color and shape (unlike Lizbeth), his main color is blue and as he always blue outside his Flamingo Outfit . He is slightly pudgy but it rarely gives him any problem for physical activity Personality He’s not your typical boy, like most boys. He’s a typical kid who has crazy ideas and acts over the top. The good captain has people’s concerns as a priority although he fights his selfish desire and gives in to them. He is not as intelligent as some of the other due to his ditzy nature, but like most idiots he is rather smart at times. Milo himself has trouble considering his feelings for Lizbeth, she is just his best friend he says, but he really does care about her. He seems to be a rather on the book hero which is required in the team much like Dib and/or Bubbles. He is adorably kooky with crazy ideas and is a viewed a paragon by Lizbeth . He is much like his friend Boomer, in regards to personality expect he is a little more independent than Boomer. Unlike Dib he doesn't have problems with Bender taking adventures by himself without him or the other main members of the team. He has a dislike and/or fear of the dentist since whenever he gets cavities he gets a wrong toy and his mouth is frozen to the point where no one (expect Lizbeth due to her experiences with him) can understand his talking He also claims that Valentine's Day is the most dangerous day of the year. Appearances The Beginning: He debuted here as the fourth hero to appear after Dib, Bubbles and Bender. He merely appeared to help against Slade and the villains which contrasted him from the other 4 Slade Strikes Back: He returns again, this time he and Lizbeth have became a couple like Dib and Bubbles. In order of showing this love for her he defends and protects her from whatever someone tries to put her down or do something horrible to her The Great Time Travel Adventure: He finally returned to help Dib and the others again. Milo begin discovering Lizbeth’s new side and he is impressed. The two and Bender begin question how Joker returned. He unfortunately was turned evil in the future and killed by Joker. Then he helps the heroes in the final battle with help from new pals. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Like the rest of his friends, he will be returning to battle Discord (Bender, Skipper and Heloise's New main adversary) and newcomer villain Sigma. Of Course he's dealing with his cousin once again, where they may actually become bitter enemies wanting to kill each other. Of course when Discord begins his chaotic schemes, he believes it makes no sense for chocolate rain and states to Lizbeth and The Brain that they are trying in feign to understand how it could happen. He learns his cousin was trying to kill his friends and he's mad, Then he gets more fussy when Lizbeth is accused of Crane's insanity. He sees through Crane's dramatic attempt and throws his Nitrocylin out the window. When it happens he doesn't think Crane is dead and that he faked his death. He fears for the worse when Dib and Bubbles fight with Bender and Skipper over Gosalyn's death. He joins Dib and teams up with Scorpion Squad. He also learns about Discord from Princess Celestia unknowingly that her partner was Bender who faced him twice before. He also helps Dib, X and Boomer hold back Loboto's forces so that Raz, Pinky, The Brain, Scorpion and his team can reach Loboto. He then meets Hiscord through Celestia and then meets with the Warner Brothers and Sister. He learns from Discord, Bender's previous fights with Discord and he is more or less neutral to this. He also learns that Lizbeth has been getting in contact in hopes of reuniting the team He helps his main friends stop the abnormality and he is not happy to sent off Dib to stop it. But they do it to prevent it from happening again. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Edd, Darkwing are all brought back temporarily from the dead by Lizbeth, Boomer, Hunson Abadeer, Maka, Soul and The V Crusaders though they're all don't know who they are haven lost their memories so Nina, Marceline, Starfire, Jorgen, Finn, Julian and Django who Lizbeth called help do it while Boomer has a picnic date with Lizbeth where the two talk about what went on when Garak informs of an attack on the Paradise Kingdom where they all go to. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Julian assumes it's demons and he's right then He learns of Pan before they all go driving. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. Milo and his friends arrive and they meet Jack Bauer at Homer's house and they follow him where they join Castiel and then follow Lizbeth to the docks where he finds Bender, Twilight, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Casper and Wendy and gets unnerved when Discord shows up due to remembering what he did. Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Darkwing, Casper, Wendy, Starfire, Julian, Jorgen, Nina, Finn, Marceline and Django with Hunson wander into cavern 1 where time in Casper and Wendy's Universe froze and they did everything possible in the world. They end up stumbling upon a loyalty which Lizbeth and Boomer pass and go looking for a piece of the final puzzle piece. He and M.O.D.A.B work to stop the Neo Umbrella Corps and do it together before getting eaten by the Niburu like many of the heroes. Cas however brings them back and then tell them that Bender is safe since they fear he killed himself. He comes back through Isabella pulling him back down with her power before Milo leaves with Dib and Bubbles. The Alternate Ending to LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour In the alternate ending planned, Milo would have survived the events of the stories until The Multi-Universal War of Destiny happened and be still living with his friends, though he is confused when Bender states that he and the others are supposed to be dead, Milo tells him that never happened and that they're all alive and that he may get ready for the evening as quiet a lot of things are happening that night, he is also very supportive of Lizbeth's relationship with Boomer as he's her best friend and only wants her to be happy. TGTTA 2 He returns alongside his friends and finds himself with them drafted into an adventure by His Bender and the Present One. He is brought back from the dead through the Spear and has been brought into Dib's big circle of friends once again and goes to school even with them now. Allies and enemies Friends: Lizbeth, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Peep, Luciaus, Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, Blowhole, Skipper, Boomer, Nina, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, King Julian, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, Django of the Dead, Pinky, Brain, Hans, Noob, Raz, Crypto, R.J., Cassandra, Android 18, Sagat, Delta Squad, Princess Celestia, Mega Man X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price Enemies: Warrior Monkey, Whopping Crane, Slade, Anti Cosmo, The V Team, Joker, Hunson Abadeer, Alt Doof, Darkwarrior Duck, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Lord Commander Gallery YouTube - Captain_Flamingo_-_206b_-_Night_Of_The_Living_Flamingo 1.jpg YouTube - Captain_Flamingo_-_123a_-_Bug_Out 1.jpg YouTube - Captain_Flamingo_-_116a_-_The_Last_Stand 2.jpg YouTube - Captain_Flamingo_-_109b_-_Charge_It.avi 003_0002.jpg YouTube - Captain_Flamingo_-_108b_-_Blizzard_Of_Ooze.avi 012_0001.jpg YouTube - Captain Flamingo Ep. 1A- The Flamingo Has Landed_0002.jpg YouTube - Captain Flamingo- Cheese the Day_0002.jpg YouTube - Captain Flamingo- Ball of Confusion_0001.jpg YouTube - Captain Flamingo 120b Pop Goes The Milo_0001.jpg YouTube - Captain Flamingo - Journey To The Center of the TV 008_0002.jpg Roll back the rock to the dawn time starring Dib and Friends_0005.jpg A Guy Like You_0003.jpg milo 1.jpg milo 2.jpg milo 3.jpg milo 4.jpg milo 6.jpg milo 7.jpg milo 10.jpg milo 13.jpg milo 14.jpg milo 15.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Partial Human Category:Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters that hail from the Captain Flamingo Universe Category:Kid Heroes Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Main Heroes Category:Red Heads Category:Child Avengers Category:Partner Category:Cute Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Science Heroes Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B Founders Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Tritagonists Category:The Membrane Elite Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Major Characters in The Beginning Category:Pawns Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of the Beginning Category:Badass Normal Category:Main Members of The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Caped Characters Category:Lizbeth and Milo Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Main Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Boyfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Adventurers Category:Love Interests of Lizbeth Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Feminine Boy Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tabitha St. Germain Category:Main Characters of The M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline Category:Major Characters of The Clown of Terror Saga Category:Heroes in The Beginning Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Beginning Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Guest Stars Category:Deceased Main Characters Category:Characters out of Focus Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Virtotic Best Buds Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Animated characters Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Main Heroes in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Characters in Lizbeth's Elseworld Story